One Drunk Night
by BlankSoraShiro
Summary: Takes place after the Tower of Heaven arc. During a party a Fairy Tail Erza was feeling down about the Tower of Heaven incident and Natsu goes over and tries to cheer her up. They drink a lot of alcoholic beverages and wakes up next to each other in Natsu's room. Read to see what happens. NatsuxErza NaZa. Rated M for language and some sexual content.
1. Chapter 1: One Drunk Night

Chapter 1: One Drunk Night

Natsu groaned as he started to wake up. His head felt like a dragon was roaring inside his head. He slowly opened his eyes, instantly regretting that decision as the light of the sun entered his eyes through a window. He hissed in pain and tried to cover his eyes with his arms, but was only able to cover them with his left arm. When he tried moved his right arm he noticed that it was trapped under something. Natsu slowly let his eyes adjust to the light. When his eyes adjusted to the light he looked at his right arm around the shoulder and slowly followed down his arm to find a sleeping Erza pinning his arm down. Natsu almost flinched, but stopped himself not wanting to wake the sleeping beauty next to him and get the angry monster she could be. Natsu looked around to find that he was in his bed, in his room, in his house, with clothes laying around both his and someone else's clothes; Erza's by the look of them. He asked himself a few questions most of which he was able to guess pretty easily. There were two questions that he couldn't answer though and they were: _Why is Erza in bed with him? And why are they naked?_

Natsu suddenly realized that he was naked and lying in bed next to an equally naked Erza. His face didn't know whether to blush deeper than Erza's hair or pale whiter than Makarov's hair. Natsu noticed Erza start to stir and his body froze stiff as his head looked around quickly for something to help himself out with, but found nothing.

Erza groaned as she started to wake up, her head in no better condition than Natsu's. She slowly opened her eyes, and just like Natsu, she hissed in pain and covered her eyes with both arms, since neither was pinned like Natsu's right arm. After letting her eyes adjust to the light she looked around to try and ascertain her surroundings. After a minute of looking around she noticed that she was in Natsu's room, having been to his house when they were younger. She also noticed that she clothes and what appeared to be Natsu's littered the room. Natsu's clothes littering the room wasn't out of place at all really, but her clothes littering the room did raise some questions. She felt something underneath her back and she looked to her right. She found a hand near the edge of the bed. Erza then looked to her left to find a clearly scared Natsu staring at her.

Erza slowly sat up and put her hand on her head as her head hurt even more. When she sat up the sheets slipped down revealing her breast to Natsu, who blushed deeply. "Natsu, why am I in your room?" she asked groggily.

Natsu didn't reply, being too captivated by Erza's beauty. Despite what people thought Natsu wasn't as dense as they thought. He did have an interest in girls he just didn't show or he covered it up with his energetic childish self. He also had crush on Erza that was a little bit bigger than a small one, but not as big as a medium one.

After not getting a reply Erza looked at Natsu and saw his deep blush. Erza was confused, then looked down and realized that the sheets were not covering her chest. She let out a loud, very girly, shriek and punched Natsu, sending him into a wall. Erza blushed deeper than her hair color and pulled the covers up to cover her chest. "Don't look" Erza said looking down at the sheets.

"Sorry" Natsu said rubbing his head.

Erza looked at Natsu and realized he was completely naked. Erza blushed deeper, if that was possible and shouted "Natsu cover up!"

Natsu looked down to find himself completely naked and covered his groin with his hands. He looked around for something better to cover himself with. He found a pillow that was most likely knocked into the floor last night and grabbed it and put it between his legs.

"Natsu, why am I naked in your bed" Erza asked.

"I don't know. The last thing I can remember is drinking with you and trying to cheer you up about the Tower of Heaven incident" he replied.

"Yes I remember that" Erza said. "Thank you for that by the way."

Natsu gave his signature toothy smile and said "Anytime Erza."

Erza blushed slightly at his smile. "Do you remember anything after us drinking together?" Natsu asked.

Erza tried to remember what happened afterwards, but her head hurt too much to be remember really remember anything. "I remember us leaving the guild together. We were stumbling a quite a bit, so I assume we were pretty intoxicated." Erza said, only remembering that specific event.

"That all?" Natsu asked a slight hint of disappoint in his voice, hoping she would remember more than that.

Erza picked up on the hint of disappointment and said "I'm sorry. Please hit me as punishment for being unable to remember more."

When Erza said that a scene flashed through Natsu's mind of her and him having sex doggy style and her asking him to spank her. Natsu's face went redder than Erza's last name at the scene. Erza noticed Natsu blushing and looked down to see if she was revealing anything without her knowing. She wasn't, so she asked "Did you remember something Natsu?"

Natsu's eyes widened in fear and he frantically said "No no no nothing at all," along with frantically shaking his head no.

Erza could tell that he was lying. He was never any good at it. She know that when he and Gray were hugging each other and acting like the best of friends they were just doing it to avoid her wrath, but she always pretended that she bought, since she knew that despite their fighting they were as close as brothers. Erza summoned a sword from thin air and pointed it at Natsu and barked "Don't lie to me. Now tell me what you remember."

"Wewerehavingsex,doingitdoggystyleandyouaskedmetospankyou" Natsu said so quickly it just became a jumbled mess.

"Slow down Natsu I couldn't understand you" Erza said.

Nastu took a deep breath and said "We were having sex, doing it doggy style and you asked me to spank you." Right after finishing his sentence he put his hands up in defense and shouted "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

After a few seconds of himself not getting beaten to death. Natsu moved his hands to look at Erza only to find her face a shade of red he didn't think was possible. Natsu didn't know if her face red because of anger or because of embarrassment. "Um Erza?" Natsu asked cautiously.

Erza gave no response. "Erza?" Natsu asked louder.

Again Natsu didn't receive a response. "Erza?" Natsu asked even louder.

Still Erza gave Natsu no response. Natsu walked over to the bed, using one hand to keep the pillow over his groin, and touched Erza's shoulder.

Erza's head immediately snapped to look at Natsu. Their eyes meet and for some reason they slowly leaned into each other, as if to kiss. But right before their lips touched they realized what they were doing and instantly jumped away from each. Both were blushing the same color as Erza's hair.

When Erza jumped away from Natsu she had jumped off the bed and took all the sheets off the bed with her. With the sheets off the bed they noticed a red stain on the bed. "What's that" Natsu asked pointing to the red stain.

"That's my blood" Erza said blushing.

"Your bloo…? Oh" Natsu said, then looked away ashamed that he took Erza's virginity when she was must likely saving herself for her future husband.

Erza noticed Natsu's face and cooed slowly "Oh Natsu." She walked around the bed and over to Natsu. She pulled him into a one armed hug, using the other to keep the sheets covering her body. "It's okay Natsu. We were both pretty drunk at the time, so I don't blame you." Erza whispered into Natsu's ear.

Natsu looked at Erza and asked "Are you sure?"

Erza's face gained a small smile and she said "Yes I'm sure. And at least I lost it to someone I trust."

Erza's words made Natsu feel much better and caused him to smile a little. "Thanks Erza." Natsu said.

"Consider it repaying my debt for you trying to cheer me up at yesterday's party" Erza said.

"Fair enough" Natsu said and pulled away from the hug. Erza was slightly disappointed when Natsu pulled away, but didn't show it.

"Why don't we get dressed and head to the guild" Erza asked.

"Sure, I'll change in another room" Natsu said and walked over to a chest and took out some clothes.

While Natsu was getting his clothes Erza found herself staring at Natsu's rear. She violently shook her hand to stop herself. "Just head to the living room when you're done changing" Natsu said leaving room.

"O-okay" Erza stuttered with a faint blush.

Erza gather her clothes and used her **requip** magic to change into her usual clothes of sliver breast plate and gauntlets, blue skirt, and black knee high boots. After she changed she went into Natsu's living room which had a red couch, two redwood chairs, a small coffee table, and small TV.

About a minute later Natsu walked in dressed in his usual clothes of the black sleeveless vest that showed his abs, ¾ white baggy pants, the scarf Igneel gave him, and brown sandals. Erza once again was found herself staring at Natsu, expect this time it was his abs. Erza was snapped out of her thoughts when Natsu asked "You ready to go to the guild?"

"Yeah" Erza said with a dusting of pink on her cheeks.

They left Natsu's house and started walking to the guild. The walk to the guild was a quiet one neither wanting to talk, making very awkward atmosphere. When they arrived at the guild and walked inside they found most of the guild member sprawled out on the floor, on tables, and in chairs, along with the place being trashed. "Morning you two" Mira said as she picked up pieces of trash or bust up furniture.

"Moring Mira" They replied in sync.

"Mind help out cleaning up?" Mira asked.

They nodded and went to opposite sides of the guild to start cleaning up.

 **A LITTLE OVER A MONTH LATER (AFTER THE BATTLE OF FARIY TAIL ARC, BUT BEFORE THE ORACIÓN SEIS ARC)**

"Hey have you guys noticed something odd about the way Natsu and Erza have been acting around each other" Lucy asked as she was sitting at a table with Gray, Juvia, and Levy.

"Now that you mention it they have been acting as if they were avoiding each other" Gray said glancing at Natsu, who was at the bar getting some food on fire next to Happy, who was eating a fish.

"Yeah it started around the time you guys got back after that Tower of Heaven incident" Levy said. "Did something happen there?"

"No, nothing we didn't tell you, but they were alone in that tower with Jellal. Maybe something happened up there that they didn't tell us about." Lucy said.

"Maybe" Gray said with looking at Natsu.

"Hey what are you guys talking about" Mira asked when she arrived at their table and started to hand everyone their drinks.

"We're talking about how Natsu and Erza have been acting around each other lately" Juvia said.

"They have been acting strange around each other haven't they" Mira said.

"So you've noticed it too" Lucy asked.

Mira nodded and said "Yap and whenever I tried to talk to one of them about they would blush and either leave or try and change subject."

Right after Mira said that the guild doors and in walked Erza. Erza made a beeline for Natsu. When Erza reached him she said "We need to talk" and dragged him to a secluded table in the corner of the guild.

Just about everyone in the guild was watching this Erza and Natsu figuring he was in trouble was something. Erza and Natsu sat down at the table with Natsu facing the guild and Erza's back facing the guild. Erza said something to Natsu just loud enough for him to hear. Everyone saw Natsu's eyes widen and his face pale.

"YOU'RE PREGANT!"

 **A/N: Hey hope you enjoyed the chapter. I should update every two weeks, more or less. Anyways please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Erza's Pregnant

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the Favorites, Follows, and Reviews. They got me in the mood to write the next chapter in this story and get it posted quickly, so I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Erza's Pregnant

"YOU'RE PREGNANT" Natsu shouted at the top of his lungs, shooting up to his feet. Natsu's voice cared through-out the guild clearly, as if to make sure everyone heard it and there was no misunderstanding of its words.

The rest of the guild went quiet in absolute shock. It was so quiet that you could hear a pen drop; well after everything people dropped in shock hit the floor and stopped making noises, then you could hear a pen drop. Erza turned around at the noise of everything hitting the floor and her eyes widened slightly at the scene she saw.

Makarov was frozen with a mug of beer at his lips and his jaw on the floor. The beer poured from the mug to into his mouth, then onto the floor as his mouth overflowed.

Cana, who was drinking from a barrel when Natsu shouted, had frozen with the barrel in the air, so the beer was overflowing from her mouth and was covering her in beer.

Macao was staring wide eyed at Erza and Natsu with a hand up as if holding a mug, the mug having slipped from his hand, and beer flowing from his slightly open mouth.

Wakaba was staring at the pair with an open mouth and his smoking pipe on the floor.

Reedus, who was painting Erza and Natsu sitting together, suddenly stopped. His brush and palette fell from his hands and splattered a bit of paint on the ground.

Nab was standing by the request board slack jawed and had his arms hanging limp by his sides.

Max was sitting at a table around the middle of the guild with a hand off the table slightly and a crooked mug, with only part of its bottom resting on the table, in his hand.

Alzack and Bisca were sitting down at table with their eyes the size of dinner plates and their jaws on the ground. Bisca did have a dusting of pink on her cheeks.

Jet and Droy had fallen out of their seats at the news and covered themselves with their beer that was in the mug, that was now on the floor next to them, that was in their hands.

Happy had stopped in the middle of eating a fish, staring at Erza and Natsu wide eyed. His tail was straight out with his fur puffed out.

Gajeel was taking a nap in the corner and was awoken by Natsu shouting and the things hitting the ground. When he woke up and saw what everyone was staring at he just glared at Erza and Natsu before going back to his nap.

Juvia's face went bright red, her mind going to having babies with Gray, before she passed out.

Levy also passed out like Juvia, but it was being overly shocked instead of babies with Gray.

Lucy's eyes were as wide as dinner plates and her jaw was on the table with her arms resting limply on the table.

Gray was frozen midway of taking off his shirt with wide eyes staring at Erza and Natsu.

Elfman was frozen with his right arm in the air and his mouth open, since he was in the middle of shouting "MAN!"

Mira was standing with her jaw on the ground, her eyes wide, and her arms hanging limp at her side, which caused her empty tray to fall to the ground.

 _I probably should have told him I'm pregnant in private_ Erza thought to herself seeing everyone's reactions.

Natsu looked around and saw everyone's reactions then slowly sat back down. "Are you sure?" Natsu whispered to Erza just loud enough for her to hear.

"Yes, I already went to the doctor's office" Erza whispered back. Natsu opened his mouth to ask if it was his, but Erza beat him to it and whispered "And before you ask yes it is. I haven't been with anyone else, only you."

Upon hearing what Erza said Natsu started to panic. The thoughts: _I'm too young to have a kid. What if there's something wrong with the baby? Am I going to be a good father? What if something happens to Erza and I have to raise the kid on my own? Will Erza even let me near the baby? Will Erza kill me for getting her pregnant?_ And other thoughts along those lines ran through his head. Natsu grew pale and started to sweat and hyperventilate,

Erza noticed this and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. When she touched Natsu's shoulder it snapped him out of his thoughts, and he flinched slightly. "Don't worry Natsu we'll make it through this. We're members of Fairy Tail after all." Erza whispered with a reassuring smile.

Natsu calmed down and he gave a small smile back. "You're right Erza, we are members of Fairy Tail and we will make it through this."

After Natsu got done talking they looked at the rest of the guild and saw that everyone was getting over their shock, with their mouths closing, their eyes going back normal, along with their arms, and Levy and Juvia started to wake up.

"Erza" Makarov said, being the first get over the shock and gaining Erza's and Natsu's attention.

"Yes Master?" Erza replied.

"Is what Natsu said, well shouted, true?" he asked.

Erza blushed and replied "Yes sir it is."

"I see" Makarov said rubbing said thoughtfully.

Before anyone could do or saying anything else Mira rushed over to Erza and asked "Who is the father?"

Erza blushed and looked away from Mira, but she did not answer the question. "Who is the father Erza" Mira said and began to shake Erza. Mira had to know. Her matchmaking side had come out and it was going back in until she knew who the father of Erza's child was.

With a sheepish and slightly scared look on his face, along with a deep blush, Natsu slowly raised his right hand.

Natsu being the father of Erza's child started a new round of shock for everybody causing their eyes to widen to the size of dinner plates and their mouths to hit either the floor or a table.

"HOW THE FUCK DID THAT HAPPEN?" Everyone shouted, except for Makarov, Mira, Levy, and Juvia; they just left out the word "Fuck" when they said.

"It happened the night of the party we had a little over a month ago" Erza said with a slight blush. Natsu and she remembered most of that night a little over a month after they got over their hangovers.

"You mean the party were I had to cut you two off or else you two would've die from alcohol poisoning" Mira asked. She remembered that party very well since it was the first time she had to cut Natsu or Erza off, and the fact that she had to in the first place was a big surprise to her and one of the main reasons she remembered it so well.

Erza nodded in confirmation, with a blush, and said "Yes that one… Anyways I was feeling down about the whole Tower of Heaven incident so Natsu came over to try and cheer me up."

"And at some point we left and went to my house" Natsu said.

"What happened at your house Natsu, aside from obvious" Makarov asked.

Natsu blushed and said "W-well I confessed to Erza that I have a small crush on her." Natsu shocked everyone again, but the only reaction was a slight widening of the eyes.

Now it was Erza's turn to blush and she said "And I admitted to having my own small crush on Natsu. Then in our drunken state we kissed and things just went from there." By the time Erza got down talking she was blushing so bad he put her hair to shame.

Everyone stayed quiet a minutes thinking about what to say. Gray was the first to speak. "Ha ha ha nice going there Ash-for-brains. You get drunk one night and wind up getting her knocked up."

Right after Gray said that one of Erza's swords flew by him, almost cutting his cheek. Gray let out a scream and Erza said, with a death glare "Shut it Gray."

"Yes ma'am" Gray said quickly, clearly scared of the now pregnant red headed knight.

"I assume you are going to keep the child" Makarov said, although it was more of a question than a statement.

Erza glanced at Natsu, who nodded, and said "Yes I-we do."

When Erza changed her answer from 'Yes I do" to 'Yes we do' Natsu's face light up slightly about it, and Natsu the only one who caught Erza changing her answer. Just about everyone else caught it and it caused them to smile slightly themselves, however, Mira had a mischievous smile.

Makarov nodded and said "If that is what you wish then you have my full support, along with the rest of the guild's." Everyone else nodded in confirmation that they indeed did support Natsu and Erza.

Natsu's and Erza's eyes got a little misty and Erza said "Thank you all of you."

"Now then let's celebrate the fact we will have a new member joining the family soon!" Makarov shouted and everyone cheered.

The party to celebrate the life that was growing in Erza's womb had started.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. And if you have any names for the baby with put it in a review or PM me. And as always please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Party Time

**A/N: Here is the next chapter and Thank you ColonelShepherd'sGhost for proof reading this chapter. Anyways enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Party Time

The party to celebrate Erza's pregnancy was in full swing. The room was divided in two: guys on one side, girls on the other. All the guys were huddled around Natsu and all the girls were huddled around Erza.

THE GUYS

The guys of the guild were sitting around Natsu drinking beer, laughing, cracking jokes, and telling stories. Natsu was drinking water, having sworn off alcohol when he found out that Erza was pregnant.

"So... Natsu, you excited to be a father?" Macao asked.

"A little part of me is, but most of me is terrified. I'm afraid that I won't be a good father or I'll mess it up somehow," Natsu replied honestly.

Macao, Wakaba, Reedus, and Makarov laughed and Macao put a hand on Natsu's shoulder and replied, "Don't worry Natsu you'll be a great father. I had the same thoughts when my wife was pregnant with Romeo."

"Besides, now you have Erza to cover your ass when you fuck up Matchstick," said Gray, taking a sip from his mug.

Natsu pressed his forehead against Gray's and retorted, "And what makes you think I need Erza to fix, much less mess up, my mess Stripper?"

Gray pushed back with his head and replied, "Because you have ash for brains."

Natsu raised a fist and said, "You want to go Ice Prick?"

"Bring it Flame-breath," Gray said, starting a brawl between Natsu and himself.

All the other guys started laughing. "It's amazing. He gets told that he is going to have a kid in eight months, yet still manages to start a fight with Gray as if nothing happened," Wakaba said.

"He's a real man," Elfman shouted.

"Shut up," Natsu shouted and punched Elfman into a wall. Elfman then joined the fight, which brought in most of the other guys as well. All the guys laughed even harder. Macao turned to Makarov and said, "Natsu sure seems lively, despite just being told he was going to be a father."

Makarov chuckled and said, "Just wait till Erza starts having mood swings."

Macao paled and said, "Yeah, I think I'll be staying out of the guild for the most part when that comes around."

"Hey Macao are you okay? You look pretty pale," Wakaba asked walking over.

"We were just talking about when Erza starts to get mood swings," Makarov said.

Wakaba paled and said, "It was nice knowing ya' Natsu."

Makarov laughed and took a sip of beer from his mug. It's going to be an interesting next eight months Makarov thought to himself with a smile.

"STOP FIGHTING!" Erza's voice rang through-out the guild.

All the fighting stop and the guys looked over to a very pissed off group of girls with food and drinks covering them. The guys all paled whiter than a ghost. Natsu managed to recover quickly and took off running for the guild doors. Right before he got to the doors a sword embedded itself into the floor between him and the doors. Natsu froze in mid-step and very slowly turned his head to an Erza that was even angrier than before. 'Guess I shouldn't have run,' Natsu thought' scared to the point of almost wetting himself.

Erza walked over and grabbed Natsu by his scarf and dragged him out of the guild.

The Girls (Happening around the same time as what was going on with the guys)

All the girls surrounded Erza and they were either drinking beer or wine, except in Cana's case, she was drinking both. Erza was drinking water like Natsu, also swearing off alcohol, and because of the baby.

"It's kind of ironic how the very strict Erza is the one that gets drunk and then knocked up," Mira said with a giggle, which caused Erza to blush.

"You're right it is. If anyone was going to get drunk and then pregnant, it would be Cana," Lucy said with giggling as well.

"Hey," Cana shouted in defense.

"You do drink an extreme amount of alcohol," Erza chimed in, "It's unhealthy."

"Hey, just because you're going to be a mother doesn't mean you think you can be mine," Cana retorted before taking a huge gulp of beer from her barrel.

All the girls laughed at Cana's statement and Erza looked down and put a hand on her stomach.

"I still can't believe you're pregnant," Levy said.

"Same here," Lucy said.

"I know. I'm still having a bit of trouble believing it myself," Erza said.

"So... was he any good," Cana asked with a sly smile.

"E-E-Excuse me," Erza asked blushing as deep as her hair.

"Oh come on, we all know how babies are made. I just want to know if Natsu is any good at it," Cana said her smile growing as Erza's blush grew redder.

"I…I…I d…don't really r... remember. I w…was too drunk," Erza stuttered and her blush made her face glow such a bright red Santa could have used her to lead his sleigh instead of Rudolph. The truth was Erza did remember the night of passion Natsu and her face shared that fact quite well, but some of the stuff was pretty embarrassing, and she didn't want them to know about it.

Cana had a smile that was threatening to split her face in half and she glanced at more Mira, who had a devilish smile on her face.

"Really? I think you remember it quite well, considering how badly you're blushing and stuttering," Mira said invading Erza's personal space.

Erza blushed even deeper, if that was even possible at this point, and stuttered "I… I… I… d… d… don't."

"If you're acting like this then it must have been really kinky," Mira said, loving the fact that she could get her formal rival embarrassed like this.

"I knew you had some erotic books Erza, but to do them in real life, how naughty," Cana teased.

Erza was so embarrassed she thought she would die from embarrassment and her head explode from the amount of blood rushing to it. That was until a bunch of food and drinks came flying from the guys' side and covered the girls in them.

The girls turned and saw most of the guys having a brawl. On instinct Erza shouted, "STOP FIGHTING!"

The girls saw the guys freeze in place and slowly turn their heads to them. When the guys saw the angry looks on their faces, the girls saw them pale. They saw Natsu make a break for the guild doors, which gave Erza an idea to keep from answering Cana's question. She summoned a sword and threw it in front of Natsu. Natsu stopped dead in his tracks and Erza walked up to him and grabbed his scarf before dragging him out of the guild.

Outside the guild with Natsu and Erza

When they got several yards away from the guild Erza released Natsu. Natsu instantly dropped to his knees and started begging, "Please don't hurt me Erza."

Erza sighed and said "Don't worry Natsu, I won't punish you today. Your little fight actually saved me from answering an embarrassing question," Erza blushed slightly remembering the question.

"What was the question," Natsu asked noticing the blush.

"Cana wanted to know if you were good in bed," Erza said with a blush.

Natsu blushed deeply and asked, "What did you tell them?"

"Nothing. Your brawl interrupted us," Erza said, getting angry again thinking about it.

"Sorry about that," Natsu said with a sheepish smile, while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Like I said, I won't punish you since you did stop me from having to answer that question, even if it was unintentional," Erza said.

"Thank you," Natsu said with a sigh of relief.

"However, sometime this week we are going to have to sit down and talk about this baby and everything," Erza said sternly.

Natsu nodded firmly.

"Then... I guess I'll see you tomorrow Natsu," Erza said with a small blush, and brushed some hair behind her ear.

Natsu blushed at Erza's actions and said, "Yeah... see you tomorrow."

Natsu and Erza then turned around and walked to their respective homes.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Baby Talk

**A/N: I'm amazed at how many people like this story it only has three chapters (I'm not counting this one since it just got add) out and already has almost 100 followers. Anyways thanks everyone for the Favorites, Follows, and Review hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 4: Baby Talk

Natsu was pacing around his living room nervous about the day. Today was the day that he and Erza agreed to meet up at his house to discuss the baby. For the occasion Natsu had cleaned up his home to the point it sparkled. He went and bought every strawberry cheesecake at Erza's favorite bakery. He was going to do his best to impress Erza.

Natsu heard a knock on his door and stiffened up. _I guess Erza is here_ Natsu thought to himself. He slowly walked to his front door and opened it. When He opened the door to reveal Erza in a pink tank top that hugged her curves, skin tight jeans, and white shoes. Natsu was captivated by Erza's beauty, even in such simple clothes. "You look beautiful." Natsu said with a slight blush.

Erza blushed and said "Thank you, you don't look bad yourself, Natsu."

Natsu blushed deeper. He was wearing a scarlet red t-shirt, white shorts, and brown sandals. "Thanks, please come on."

Erza walked in and said "You cleaned up the place."

"I figured I should since you were coming over." Natsu said.

"I'm glad to see that you're showing some more responsibility." Erza said with a small smile.

"I figured you'd punish me if I didn't." Natsu said looking away from Erza.

Erza giggled at Natsu's actions and said "Well you should always keep your house clean."

"Yes mother." Natsu teased with a smile.

Erza smiled and sat down on Natsu's couch. "Don't forget you're going to be a father."

"I know, I know." Natsu said. "Oh I got you some cake from your favorite bakery." Natsu then ran out of the living room to the kitchen. Natsu came back out a minute later with one of the cakes, a small plate, a knife to cut the cake with, and a fork. "Here." He said and setting them down on the couch. "I know how much you love strawberry cheesecake."

"Thank you Natsu, but you didn't have to." Erza said blushing slightly.

"No worries, and Sarah said congratulations." Natsu said.

"She knows about the baby?" Erza asked shocked.

"Ah, I'm pretty sure the whole town knows about the baby." Natsu said.

"But how? We only told people at the guild." Erza asked.

"I'm pretty sure they told other people." Natsu said.

"Oh, right." Erza said blushing slightly, embarrassed that she didn't think of that.

Natsu chuckled and cut a piece out of the cake, then put it on the small plate and handed it to Erza with the fork.

"Thank you." Erza said, then noticed that Natsu didn't have a plate or fork. "Where is your plate?"

"I didn't get one. The cake is for you." Natsu said.

"Well then if it's for me then I would like to share it with you, so go grab a plate and fork." Erza said.

Natsu nodded then got up and went into the kitchen. While Natsu was in the kitchen his mind was asking questions he didn't quite know the answers to. _Did Erza just offer to share her cake with me?_ (With the exception of that one) _She never offers to share her cake with anyone. Does that mean she likes me more than just a small crush? Do I like her more than a small crush? I mean we are having a baby together, even if it was a drunk accident._ Natsu sighed and told himself he'll worry about it later.

While Natsu was in the kitchen Erza was in a similar predicament. _Did I really just offer Natsu some of my cake? I never do that. Does that mean I have more than a small crush on him? If I do does he have more than a small crush on me?_ Erza groaned in her head before deciding that she should just deal with it after the talk with Natsu.

A few seconds later Natsu came back out into the living room with a small plate and a fork for himself. He sat down on the couch and Erza cut him off a piece of cake. "Thanks." Natsu said.

Natsu spent the next several minutes eating cake in a somewhat awkward silence. When they got down with the cake Erza was the first to break the silence. "So we need to talk about the baby." Erza said.

"R-right." Natsu said nervously, not really wanting to have this talk.

"Well first we need to discuss what we are going to do with the baby when it's born" Erza said.

"I was well I was hoping that we could raise the baby together… in the same house" Natsu said looking away, blushing.

Erza blushed and stuttered "Y…you m…mean… move in together?"

"We don't have to do it now or anything. Just by the time the time the baby is born or shortly after." Natsu said blushing deeper.

"Are you sure?" Erza asked.

"Well yeah. My only real family as Igneel, not to say that everyone at Fairy Tail isn't my family. It's just I want to have my own private family of just me, my wife and a kid or two." Natsu said blushing and rubbing the back of his neck.

Erza dawned a slightly shocked at Natsu's reply. She never really thought that Natsu would be thinking about that sort of life, at least not yet. Though she could relate Natsu, she too wanted the same thing Natsu did.

Erza recovered from her slight shock and said "I see. I must admit I do feel the same away as you do."

"You do?" Natsu asked a bit surprised.

Erza nodded and said "Yeah."

"So then who is moving in with who, and when?" Natsu asked.

"I don't really know." Erza said.

"Well I don't think I can move in with you since you live in Fairy Hill, which is an ALL GIRLS dormitory." Natsu said.

"I'm surprised you remembered that." Erza teased.

"Hey I'm not at dense as everyone thinks. I'm just too busy enjoying life to worry about that stuff." Natsu said.

Erza giggled and said "That does sound like you."

"Yeah yeah yeah. So without me being able to move in with you that leaves either you moving in with me or us getting a place of our own." Natsu said.

"No offense Natsu, but you're place seems kind of small for two adults, a baby, and Happy." Erza said.

"That's true it was originally built for just myself and a bit of extra room." Natsu replied.

"So does that mean we will be buying a house together?" Natsu asked.

"I think so." Erza said a bit unsure.

"Well then, Erza Scarlet would you like to move in with me?" Natsu asked.

Erza giggled slightly and said "Yes I will."

"Yahoo!" Natsu said jumping up in the air.

Erza giggled some more and said "Okay with that out of the way have you thought of a name for the baby yet?"

"You know I haven't really thought about it." Natsu said.

"I haven't really been able to think of anything for it." Erza said.

"That's okay. Why do we just relax and eat some cake?" Natsu said.

Erza smiled and said "Okay."

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Choosing a House

**A/N: Not much to say other than read the Author's Note at the end and enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 5: Choosing a House

Natsu and Erza were sitting in the guild looking at a magazine of place available in Magnolia. They had agreed to move in together soon after their talk so they had plenty of time to get everything settled between them. They were about three quarters of the way through the magazine when Natsu groaned and slammed his head against the table they were sitting at. "This is pointless. I don't see why we can't just build our own place, it'll probably be cheaper too." He groaned.

Erza sighed. It was true they weren't having very much luck finding a house they both liked. One found a house they liked, but the other didn't for one reason or another, be it the size, design, or location. "I'm starting to think you're right." Erza said to the surprise of Natsu.

"Wait you're agreeing with me?" Natsu asked in surprise.

"Yes I am." Erza answered. "Our needs are pretty different than the usual person, even for a wizard, so I'm starting to think that we are going to have to build a house that is custom made to suit our needs."

"Yeah we're are going to need a house with a room big enough to store all your armor that isn't a living room or something in the way." Natsu said, teasing Erza about the amount of armor she has.

"We also need a place that can withstand your destructive nature." Erza teased back.

"I'm not that destructive." Natsu defended.

"Yes you are." Everyone else in the guild said looking at Natsu.

"You want to go ice prick?" Natsu asked standing up and glaring at Gray.

"Bring it you walking fire place." Gray said standing up and glaring right back.

"Natsu sit down." Erza ordered glaring at Natsu, her demonic aura flaring.

"Yes ma'am." Natsu said and quickly sat down with his hands in his lap and his back straight.

Gray started laughing and said "Wow Natsu you're completely whipped. What a loser."

Erza shot a death glare at Gray and asked "Do I need to come over there Gray?"

"No ma'am." Gray said quickly, clearly scared, and sat down at his table and looked away.

Mira walked over to Natsu and Erza and asked "How is the search going?"

"Poorly. We haven't found a single place that we both liked." Natsu groaned.

"Well if you can't find a place to live why don't you build your own?" Mira suggested.

"We were just talking about doing that actually." Erza said.

"Well I think I would be a great idea. I'm sure that all of Fairy Tail would be willing to help you build it." Mira said.

"We couldn't possibly ask such a thing." Erza said.

"Why can't we?" Natsu asked. "I would save us a lot of time and effort."

"Because it would be rude to ask for help just because you are feeling lazy." Erza said.

"I'm no lazy. I'm just saying that it would be the more reasonable because it's less time consuming then me just building the house by myself." Natsu said.

"You won't be building the house alone I will be helping you." Erza said.

"No you won't. I don't want you getting hurt while building the house." Natsu stated.

"Natsu I can take care of myself." Erza said raising her voice slightly in anger.

"I know that, but it's the baby that I'm worried about, not you." Natsu said.

"Are you saying that I can't take care of our child?" Erza asked angrily, her hormones getting the better of her.

"No I'm not saying that. I'm just concerned is all." Natsu said frantically.

Makarov and a few of the older members in the guild heard the argument between the red headed couple (RvB joke) and started to laugh. "Look their first fight as a couple." Makarov teased, which caused more of the guild to stop laughing.

Natsu's and Erza's face reddened in embarrassment, Erza had a bit of anger mixed in there as well. "Shut up!" They yelled in sync, which only caused the laughter to increase.

"Anyways Erza Natsu is right to some degree." Makarov said and Natsu smiled proudly. "However keeping her from helping build the house is going overboard."

"That's Natsu for ya." Someone shouted, causing another round of laughter at Natsu expense.

After the laughter calmed down Makarov continued. "Anyways if Erza was close to the end of her pregnancy I would agree with you, but I this early it's not necessary." Natsu nodded in understanding. "And Erza I don't want you taking a mission over C class just to be safe." Erza nodded her head in confirmation. "However in about a month you will have to quit going on missions soon all together till the baby is born."

"Yes master." Erza said.

"Now then hove you decided if you are going to build a house or not?" Makarov asked.

"I think we are." Natsu said and glanced at Erza, who nodded.

"Then let's go build a house everybody!" Makarov shouted and everyone replied with a cheer.

Everyone started to leave the guild to start building Natsu's and Erza's house, except the two the house was for. Erza looked down and shook her head with a small smile. "I didn't even ask for their help. " Natsu said with a proud smile, not seeing Erza's smile.

"True, but we don't have a design for the house, much less a spot to put it." Erza pointed out.

Natsu thought about it for a second and said with a sheepish grin. "Oh yeah I guess you're right."

"Think we should stop them?" Natsu asked.

"Someone will realize it sooner or later. Till then let's actually pick a spot and make a design." Erza said.

"Okay we can just tear my house down and build our new one on top of it." Natsu said.

Erza was a little shocked by Natsu words. "You sure? I know that that house holds a lot of memories for you and Happy."

"I know, but I rather make new memories with you and the baby." Natsu replied.

"So does that mean you're kicking Happy out?" Erza asked in a joking tone.

Natsu didn't catch the joking tone and said "What!? I could never do that to Happy and you can't make me."

Erza giggled at Natsu's antics and said "I was just joking Natsu, relax."

Natsu blushed and said "I should have figured that."

"Yes you should have. Anyways we need to start on the design." Erza said and Natsu nodded.

After about thirty minutes of working on the design Lucy popped her head in the guild hall and asked. "Hey, uh, where do we build the house?'

Erza and Natsu cracked up laughing.

 **A/N: Hey hope you enjoyed the chapter. After next chapter I will be addressing the Oración Seis arc. I won't do all of it just parts of it, and there will be some changes to it since Erza won't be in it, for obvious reasons. I'm also thinking have making it twins instead of just a single child. So I'm making a poll with the choices Male/Male, Male/Female, Female/Female, Male, Female (For the single child). I'm also still accepting names for the child/children. Anyways as always please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


	6. Chapter 6: First Date

**A/N: Hey sorry for the late update had to get a new laptop his viruses killed my old one and I was having a bit of trouble getting word set up on my new laptop which made me mad and not want to write. Anyways here's the next chapter hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 6: First Date

Natsu and Erza were sitting in their new house, that the guild helped build, eating breakfast at the breakfast nock, with Happy sitting on the kitchen counter eating a fish. The house was two stories with two bedrooms and a master bedroom on the first story, along with a living room, dining room, kitchen with a breakfast nock, and two bathrooms; one is the master bathroom. Underneath the stairs to the second floor is a door which leads to the basement, which stores all of Erza's armor and anything they want to store. The second floor has three bedrooms and one bathroom. And behind the house is a huge clearing for the two red heads to train.

After they finished breakfast Natsu and Erza put the dishes in the sink. Natsu leaned against the kitchen counter. "Hey Erza?"

Erza turned to look at Natsu and asked. "Yes Natsu?"

"Um… I was w…wondering if you wanted to go on d…date with me this evening." Natsu said blushing and looking away from Erza.

Erza was shocked by Natsu's asking her out on a date out of the blue. After not hearing a reply for about 5 seconds Natsu said. "You know what forget I said anything." He then turned and left the kitchen.

"Wait." Erza said and grabbed Natsu's wrist. Natsu turned to look at Erza and she said. "I would love to go out on a date with you Natsu."

Natsu smiled widely and said. "That's great."

"How should I dress and what time are we leaving?" Erza asked.

"Casual and around 6:30 pm." Natsu replied.

"Okay then I'm going to shower, if that's okay with you?" Erza said.

"Yeah I'm going to do a bit of training." Natsu said.

"Okay then." Erza said and walked to the master bathroom.

Natsu unconsciously stared at Erza's ass. When Natsu realized what he was doing he shook his head while blushing deeply. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and walked out back to train.

When 5:45 pm rolled around Erza was having a small panic attack. She was still in a towel with her hair in a towel trying to decide what to wear. She has spent the last 9 hours and 15 minutes trying to figure out what to wear, which was proving to be more difficult than she had originally anticipated. She knew Natsu probably didn't care all that much about how she dressed; okay Natsu probably didn't give a damn what she wore as long as she had clothes on. But for some reason she just had to fine the perfect outfit. _Why I am so concerned about how I look. It is Natsu after all._ She thought to herself. She had managed to get narrow it down to just two outfits. One was a pink blouse with a red skirt and the other was a yellow shirt and blue jeans.

Erza was so focused on the outfits that she didn't notice Natsu had walked into the threshold of the door and leaned against its frame. "You going to choose an outfit soon or are you going for the record of the longest time it took for a woman to choose an outfit?"

Erza jumped and gave a very girlish scream. "What are you doing here?"

It took all of Natsu's will power not to laugh at Erza, but he couldn't stop the smile that came onto his face. "Just checking on. You've been at it for like nine hours now."

Erza blushed deeply and asked. "How do you know that?"

"Because I couldn't find you anywhere else in the house," Natsu said, "and I've been checking up on you hourly."

Erza blushed deeper and said. "I guess I have been at this for a while."

Natsu nodded. "I can't understand why thou. You like great in everything." He said with a smile.

Erza blushed at Natsu's comment and shyly said. "Thank you."

Natsu's smile grew wider. "No problem."

"Now to solve the problem you're having for some reason." Natsu said and walked over to the two outfits. He grabbed the pink blouse and the blue jeans and handed them to Erza. "Now I know I'm not the smartest guy in the world and don't really know anything about fashion, but I do know just about everything goes with jeans, so here."

Erza started laughing. "What?" Natsu asked confused as to why the mother of his unborn child was laughing.

"Nothing. It's just that I spent the last nine hours trying to decide on what to wear and you come in here and pick out an outfit with nary a thought." Erza said.

Natsu chuckled and said. "Yeah I guess that is kind of funny."

Erza took the clothes from Natsu and started pushing him out. "Well thank you for helping me pick out my clothes, but I need you to get out so I can get changed."

"I'm going. I'm going." Natsu said with his hands up and walking away from the door and Erza shut the door.

The image of a naked Erza appeared in Natsu's head causing him to blush. "I think I'm going to take a cold shower before or date." He said to himself and head to the other bathroom on the ground floor.

6:30 pm rolled around and Natsu was dressed in a solid red t-shirt with his scarf around his neck, light blue jeans, and black sneakers on, while Erza was dressed in the outfit Natsu picked out and blue shoes.

"Ready to go?" Natsu asked and Erza nodded.

"Okay then let's go." Natsu said with a smile and stuck out his hand.

Erza looked at Natsu's hand for a second, before putting his hand in his and grabbing it.

"Look after the house for us Happy." Natsu called as he walked out the door with Erza in tow.

"Aye." Happy replied from the kitchen.

After about 15 minutes or so they arrived at a small restaurant called _Blackwood's Diner_. The restaurant was located at the corner of a build that held several stores and a couple of restaurants farther down the block.

They entered the restaurant that it was a squareish room and the kitchen owned the far left corner and table and chair for customers, a few were occupied, there was also a counter that lined the left front side of the kitchen for customers to eat at. The guy at the cash register so Natsu and smiled. "Hey Natsu welcome back. Just sit wherever."

Natsu guided Erza to one of the table in the far right corner of the restaurant. When they sat down at the table Erza asked. "Do you come here often?"

"Yeah I found this place when I was coming back from a mission and come here when I come back from a mission if I come back on this side of town." Natsu answered.

"That's nice." Erza said.

The guy from the cash register walked up and said. "I assume you're getting the usual Natsu." Natsu nodded. "And what would you like Erza?"

"How do you know who I am?" Erza asked.

"You are quiet famous Miss Erza, plus everyone in town knows that Natsu got you pregnant." The guy said.

Erza blushed. "Oh."

"Don't worry the whole town supports you; especially those who won the pot." The guy said.

"What pot?" Natsu and Erza sked in sync.

"Yeah the pot on who Natsu would end up with." The guy said.

"There's a pot on who I would in end up with." Natsu said.

"I do believe I just said that." The guy said.

"Just out of curiosity who were Natsu's other potential matches." Erza asked, but there was a slight hint how jealousy.

The guy didn't notice the slight hint of jealousy unlike Natsu, who scooted back a bit.

"Let's see. There is you, Mira, Lucy, Cana, Lisanna, and Juvia." The guy said. "Oh and Levy, one person voted for Levy."

"Really Levy?" Natsu asked, he just could seem himself with Levy.

"Hey if he won he would have been freaking rich." The guy said.

"Who knew about this?" Erza asked, planning on dealing out some serious punishing.

"Most of the town and the older members of your guild including your master. In fat he was the one who setup the bet along with several other bets." The guy said.

Erza stood up and stormed out the restaurant heading to the guild to punish the older members of her guild. "You going after her?" The guy asked.

"Hell no. Even I'm not that stupid." Natsu said.

"Hard tell." The guy replied.

"Just get me my food before I burn your ass to a crisp." Natsu said threateningly.

"On it." The guy said and ran off.

Several minutes later the whole town of Magnolia could hear the cries of the older members of Fairy Tail.

 **A/N: Hey hope you enjoyed the chapter. And 40 people have voted for the people the poll and the current ranks is:**

 **Male/Female**

 **Female/Female**

 **Female**

 **Male**

 **Male/Male**

 **The poll will be open until I get down with the edolas arc. I would also like to issue a challenge to everyone and anyone who wants to accept it. I want you to write a NatsuxLevy fanfic and it CANNOT be a harem. I searched back 6 months and only found three, one of which was just a re-upload, so really it was only two. Now I know that seems like an odd choice pair, but that is why I want to see what you guys and gals write of the pair. Just write post and pm me and I'll check it out. Anyways please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Alliance

**A/N: Don't really know how to start this author's note so I'm just going to go with this. The poll results are the same as in the previous chapter. I am starting school this coming Monday so I don't know how it will affect my writing, I might get chapters out soon or I might get them out later, I just don't know. Anyways I'll add more at the author's note at the end of the chapter, so enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 7: Alliance

Team Natsu arrived at the guild after returning from helping out at a restaurant the former council member Yajima owned. When they opened the door they saw a web chart with a bunch of circles with names of dark guilds connected to one big circle in the middle with Balam Alliance written in it and three other guilds.

"What's this?" Lucy asked.

"I drew it." Reedus said.

"A chart of the dark guilds. They've been awfully active recently." Mira said.

"The Balam Alliance seems control them all." Someone said.

"I hear Oración Seis only has six members." Another person said.

"Wow how small can a guild get?" Another person said.

"That six member guild is supporting a third of the underworld." Mira pointed out.

The doors to the guild suddenly opened showing Makarov with a serious expression on his face and Mystogan standing behind him. The scene had everyone very curious as to what was going on, they couldn't remember the last time Mystogan had visited the guild without putting everyone to sleep.

"About Oración Seis... We're taking them down!" Makarov announced.

Everyone was shocked at the sudden announcement, but it was in various degrees. "Welcome back Master." Mira said with a smile.

"What kind of reaction is that!?" Lucy shouted in surprise of Mira's casual greeting.

"So Master what exactly is this about?" Mira asked.

"At a regular meeting a few days ago Oración Seis came up. They seem to be up to something and we can't ignore it. So a guild must be sent to eliminate them.

"And you wound up drawing the losing card as usual, huh?" Gray said.

"Not quite the enemy is simply too large for that. If we went up against them then we alone will become the target of the Balam Alliance's wrath." Makarov said. "As such we're going to form an alliance of our own."

"AN ALLIANCE?!" Everyone asked surprised.

"Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Cat Shelter, each of these guilds are to select a number of members, those members will join forces to defeat the enemy." Makarov continued.

"We can handle those guys alone! Hell I can handle those guys alone!" Natsu said making a fist out in front of him.

"Master is thinking of the long-term consequences, Natsu." Erza said.

Lucy was wondering what kind of monsters the enemy was.

"Is that why Mystogan is here?" Mira asked and everyone went quiet wanting to know the answer.

"Yes. With Erza out of commission do to her being pregnant with Natsu's child. I asked Mystogan to fill in for her on the team I'm going to send." Makarov said.

"And what team is that, Master?" Erza asked.

"Team Natsu with Mystogan subbing in for you, Erza." Makarov said.

"Alright I get to burn Orcan whatever ass to a crisp!" Natsu cheered.

"Sounds like a fun time." Gray said cracking his knuckles.

Mystogan walked up to Natsu and said. "So the rumors are true. You really got Erza pregnant."

Natsu blushed slightly and got a sheepish look. "Yeah."

Mystogan put his right hand sympathetically on Natsu's left shoulder and gave a curt nod that said "You have my sympathy".

"WHAT THE HELL?! I'M NOT GOING TO MY EXECUTION!" Natsu shouted. That was the millionth time he had gotten that gesture and it was starting to piss him off.

Everyone started laughing. "Wow even Mystogan feels sorry for him." Macao said.

"When you get sympathy from him then you know you have it bad." Wakaba said.

Mystogan ignored everyone and asked. "When do we leave Master?"

Makarov calmed down from his laughing fit and said. "Sometime in the next few hours."

"All right let's go pack Happy." Natsu said excitedly.

"Aye." Happy said and they ran off back home.

Mystogan looked at Erza and asked. "You let him get you pregnant?"

Erza smile lightly and said. "He maybe an idiot and go overboard sometimes, but he's really sweet and caring."

"Though I should probably go with him make sure he get to the train station on time." Erza continued after a second pause. Erza then left after Natsu and Happy.

"Are they living together?" Mystogan asked Mira.

"Yap isn't it sweet?" Mira said tilting her head slightly and putting her hand on cheek.

"How far along are is Erza?" Mystogan asked.

"Roughly seven and a half weeks." Mira answered.

Mystogan knowing that it would take about 4 weeks, or one month, till Erza would know if she was pregnant said, to no in particular. "This world really is one strange strange place."

Natsu, Erza, and Happy were back at their house.

"I don't need you to help me pack, Erza." Natsu said.

"I know. I just wanted to make sure you weren't late." Erza said.

"I'm always on time." Natsu said somewhat irritated at Erza's lack of trust in him.

Erza heard the irritation in Natsu voice and felt slightly saddened. She knew that he would be on time and didn't need help packing, but they weren't the real reason she was here with Natsu instead of at the guild questioning Mystogan about why he looked like Jellal.

Natsu and Erza were in a somewhat uncomfortable silence until Natsu was finished packing. Natsu walked out the door and said. "I'll be going watch after the place will I'm gone."

"Alright." Erza said.

Natsu started to walk away with Happy flying a little bit ahead of him. Erza grabbed Natsu's hand and pulled on it hard, spinning Natsu around. "Woah." Natsu exclaimed at the sudden movement. Before Natsu could say or do anything Erza forcibly kissed him. Natsu's eyes widened and was too shocked to kiss back. Erza expected Natsu to be too shocked to kiss back, so she wasn't disappointed when he didn't kiss back, though she did wish he did kiss back a bit. They separated and Erza was blushing the same color as her hair and Natsu's eyes were wide, but he was too shocked to blush.

Erza looked at Natsu directly in the eyes and said. "You better came back home alive or else I'll never forgive you. Understand?"

Natsu just nodded dumbly.

"Good." Erza said and turned Natsu around and pushed him forward. "Now go and kick some Oración Seis ass."

Erza pushing Natsu snapped him out of his stunned state. Natsu got the biggest smile of life and looked back at the still blushing Erza. "I'll burn their asses to a crisp." Natsu then walked away with his hand raised into the Fairy Tail and Erza was smiling.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. NatsuxLevy (NaLe) thing I mentioned last chapter one person did PM me about. That person was pizzajon, who gave the story idea: Natsu and Levy one is that Natsu and Levy are tired of waiting for Lucy and Gajeel to return their feelings so Natsu and Levy decide to give each other a chance and go on a date and they end up enjoying it and start a secret relationship. So if anyone wants it PM me otherwise I'll do it, after a week if no one wants to do it. Anyways please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


End file.
